Kingdom Hearts: The Plan
by Exer09
Summary: Sora's a virgin rich kid, who moves to Destiny Island. Riku is a gothic whore, who gets all the guys that he wants and then dumps them the next day. What happens when Riku can't get the one guy he wants...YaoiShonenAi [postponed til further notice]
1. The Rich Kid

**Kingdom Hearts: The Plan**

**((DISCLAIMER))** I saddly don't own Kingdom Hearts saddly...

**((Warning)) **This story is just..odd...future chapters may include YAOI or YURI

**((Pairings)) **None at the Moment

**((Characters)) **Sora, Aeris

**((Before the Story starts))**

**Danny:** Okay, I had the greatest idea when I took a shower...so uhh, enjoy!

**((Notes))**

I decided that I should make a new Kingdom Hearts Story, since my Kingdom Hearts: Dreamer, story is kinda put on hold, due to my writers block. I already have the next 4 chapters for that story out, but I don't know how I am going to do it...-sigh-

So far, I plan to take this story to the 6th chapter...If I go add more chapters, that's totally up to you all...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: The Rich Kid**

A white limo pulled up infront of one of the many huge houses in Destiny Island. A for sale sign with the words, "Sold" was dug into the lawn, right infront of the beggining of the lawn. The house was just amazing. There was a really long drive way that lead up to the house, since the lawn seemed to take up most of the lot. The limo drove up the drive way, until it stopped and parked in front of a fountain. The end of the driveway was a huge circle, and a fountain in the middle, so that you had enough room to drive around it. A part of the driveway lead to a gate, which lead into a huge backyard with a huge pool and nice scenary. On the other side of the driveway, was the 4 car garage, which was just a tiny part of the huge house.

The limo's back window slid down, as a brunette boy wearing sunglasses looked at the house. He sighed some as this had been his 3rd time moving. He had lost all his friends, which he barely had, due to all the other people who said that they were his friend, only were after his virginity or his money. Yes, Sora was a rich virgin, who recently moved from Traverse Town, to Destiny Island. Sora had moved with his older Sister Aeris, his Mom, and Dad.

For Sora, his sexual orientation was Straight, but he always questioned if he really was. Sora had opened the limo door and stepped out.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been a week since Sora had moved into his new house. Everything was already unpacked, as Sora hoped that they would actually stay here, and not move again any time soon. Sora was lying in bed, the sun rising to greet the new day. Today was his first day of school, though for others, school had started 2 months ago.

Sora's alarm clock started to beep, as it was time for him to get up. Sora groaned slightly, digging his head in his pillow, wishing that the alarm would just go away. Unfortunately it didn't. Sora slammed his hand on his alarm clock a few times, until it went on snooze. Sora grinned to himself in his mind, since he was to tired to even move.

"Sora! Get your lazy ass up!" Screamed a very angry girl. "If you don't get up, you're gonna make us both late for school!" The girl banged on his door that Sora had hoped was locked. Unfortunately it wasn't, and the girl burst in. "Sora, I can't let you make me look like an idiot on our first day, my popularity depends on it!" She screamed out, then pushed her hair back, posing slightly.

The boy brunette groaned slightly and sighed. "Oh Aeris, would you just shut up already..."

Aeris's eyes widened as she gritted her teeth and tightened her fist. She was ready to pounce on her brother and beat the living shit out of him. "Why you little-"

"Aeris!" An older womans voice shot out. Aeris turned around to see her mother. Celes glared at her daughter, and then looked over to her son. Underneath that glare, was a smile, to know that what she had done in her past was over. She was once known as Celes Chere, a very powerful women. She got married to a man named Edward Geraldine, also known as Edge.

Aeris turned around and sighed, noticing her mother, she gave a little pout and her mom just pointed towards the door. Aeris got what she meant, and left the room, mumbling a few curse words under her breath.

Sora was now wide awake due to all the commotion and sighed slightly. His mother looked at him and spoke up, "Sora, get dressed...breakfast is ready..." With that said and done, she walked out of the room, and headed down the stairs and then towards the kitchen.

Sora sighed again and got up. He walked over to his bathroom, and stripped down. He turned on the hot water, and stepped in. He took a quick shower, and then stepped out, drying himself off. He walked back to his room with a towel around his waist, not a drop of water left on him. He then took off the towel and put on black boxers that were a bit tight on him.

He then grabbed baggy jeans, and a tight light pink sleeveless shirt. He left his hair all ruffled up, just because he really couldn't do anything about it. He then grabbed a pair of white socks and put them on. He then grabbed white etnies and put them on. He tied his shoes and then walked down the stairs. He grabbed a bagel and started eatting it, he grabbed his backpack and put it on. As he was eatting he was grabbed by the shirt and dragged to the door.

Sora looked over to who it was, and it was no one other then his sister. "Aeris what the hell!" Sora yelled at her, glaring, before he knew it, he was already in her convertible corvette. "I was eatting you bitch..." He shot out. Aeris gave him a death glare. "If you took any longer, we'd be late you ass..."

Sora glared at her and then looked at the car's clock. He blinked at the time, it was 6:57 AM, school started at 7:35 AM. Without anymore arguement Aeris drove off.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aeris parked in the parking lot and put up the convertible's roof, then got out of the car, Sora following, then locked the doors. They both sighed and looked over to their new school and walked towards it, next to each other. As they were walking, they were both getting looked at with seductive looks, but they both ignored them. Aeris was wearing a pink spagetti strap top, with it cut short, so it showed her belly button, and really short tight jeans, with pink high heeled boots. Sora and Aeris matched in a way.

As Sora was walking he felt this odd feeling, as if someone was staring exactly at him, not taking their eyes off of him, and following him to.

Sora blinked slightly and stood in the middle of the hall way. He looked over to his right, to see a boy with silver long hair, staring right at him.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter 1...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I wrote this to my friends Amanda and Laura singing the oddest songs on the phone at 3 AM lol...**

**Oh, and yes, Sora and Aeris's parents are infact from old Final Fantasy Games, look them up ;**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, sorry for putting this here, but... this is my inspiration for this chapter:**

**JuffaBeast: **:pushes him:

**ThuNDeRcaT2110: **-glares-

**JuffaBeast: **:Sticks her tongue out: why dont'cha do somethin' about it, punk!

**ThuNDeRcaT2110: **-sends 100 pink fluffy stuffed bunnehs at u-

**JuffaBeast:** o.o;;

**JuffaBeast: **XD :cuddles the fluffy bunnies:

**JuffaBeast:** :suddenly stuffs one in her mouth: ...hmm, marshmallowy... :starts to eat all of the bunnies:

**ThuNDeRcaT2110:** o.o;

**ThuNDeRcaT2110: **-had anal probed the bunnies, putting bombs in every single one of them, runs to alaska-

**JuffaBeast: **o.o;;;,

**JuffaBeast: **:explodes:

**ThuNDeRcaT2110: **-sees the explosion from hawaii-

**JuffaBeast: **wait.. how did you get to hawaii from alaska? o.o

**ThuNDeRcaT2110: **-snickers- well...you see -flashback-

**JuffaBeast: **:starts to eat popcorn as she watches the flashback:

**ThuNDeRcaT2110: **-Arrives in alaska, he made friends with some eskimos, got lost in the ice caps, had 5 polar bears chase after him, ran to town, had half the town eatten by eskimos. Found his face on a wanted paper, and swam to Hawaii on the gilligans island ship, though got shipwrecked, which sucked, and killed gilligan cause he was really annoying.. Then

**ThuNDeRcaT2110: **I called out to god, talking the name of moses, and looked in any random direction, the water seperated, and showed me a path of sand. I started to walk towards the path, but didn't realize the ocean fell directly down after a couple feet of sand. I then fell down a cliff, nearly hitting the dried up sea urchins, but hey, there was a washed up whale, which in time squirted water at me, giving me a safe landing. I patted the whale, which ended up throwing up the skipper. Then

**ThuNDeRcaT2110: **I walked towards hawaii, were I was met up with anal probbing tribal bunnies. I roasted them and gave them to the god in the volcano, the god was pleased with me, and gave me binoculars. I looked through the binoculars in time, to see a huge explosion, there for the bunny raid to be...over.-

**ThuNDeRcaT2110: **The end

**JuffaBeast: **:claps:

**ThuNDeRcaT2110: -**bows-

**JuffaBeast: **And now, for the most important part:

**ThuNDeRcaT2110: **lol?

**JuffaBeast: **The passionate kiss!

**ThuNDeRcaT2110: **O.O;! nOooo!

**JuffaBeast: **:pouts and snaps her fingers: damn, almost had 'im

**JuffaBeast: **lol

**ThuNDeRcaT2110: **-snickers- to good for ya, lol!

**JuffaBeast: **:glares:

**JuffaBeast:** let us not forget the futon incident.

**ThuNDeRcaT2110:** lol lets not

**JuffaBeast:** :leans in and whispers: what happened with the futon again?

**ThuNDeRcaT2110:** o.o; we watched the ring

**JuffaBeast:** aaaaaaand?

**ThuNDeRcaT2110:** o.o; lets just leave it at that

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Gothic Whore

**Kingdom Hearts: The Plan**

**((DISCLAIMER))** I do notown KH so heh...quiet youuuu! Although, if I did own Kingdom Hearts...well...-snickers and evil laughs-

**((Warning)) **This Chapter includes Yaoi and Rape.

**((Pairings)) **Riku/Tidus

**((Characters)) **Riku, Tidus, Sora, Aeris

**((Original Characters))** None at the moment.

**((Before the Story starts))**

**Danny: **Alright, I already have the next chapters all planned out, so you can just guess on who the next chapters are going to be about. I plan to introduce everyone, in their own chapter. Except for a few, since they'll take part in some chapters, like: Aeris, Tidus, and...you'll have to figure that out later. This story will hit its actual plot and story line, probably around the 6th chapter. Right now, these chapters are more like, POV's of the characters...

**Chapter 1-** The Rich Kid Sora

**Chapter 2- **The Gothic Whore Riku

**Chapter 3-** The Preppy Cheerleader You'll find out next chapter!

**Chuba-Kun: **Where are all your other muses? o.o;

**Danny: **I felt like having 1 muse right now, if I want more, i'll add more...-snickers-

**((Notes))**

uhh...is all I can say! lol

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: The Gothic Whore**

A silver haired teen was on top of a blonde teen. The silver haired teen was thrusting into the blonde boy rather harshly. The boy was moaning out in pleasure, and with one big thrust, released into the blonde boy. The silver haired teen was panting loudly as he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on the blonde. He then pulled out of the naked boy and rolled over, laying on his back.

"That was great Tidus..." The silver haired teen had said in a pant.

"That is only because you raped me Riku!" Tidus had shot out angrily.

Tidus had known about Riku, and about who ever he wanted, he got. Tidus knew Riku wanted to...fuck him, but Tidus wanted to prove to everyone that Riku wouldn't get everyone he wanted. The next day at school, everyone would figure out about what happened this night, and Tidus would be embarrassed greatly.

Riku had tricked the blonde into coming over his house, by saying that they were going to just hang out and watch movies. During the first movie, Riku had tied up Tidus and practically raped him.

Riku smirked at his new victory in once again, getting another guy that he wanted. Tidus knew that Riku only wanted sex out of him, but they were still somewhat friends.

Riku then untied Tidus from the bed and snickered. "So Hot..." Riku smirked and layed back. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, and started to smoke, Tidus coughed, got up, then got dressed and glared at Riku. "You fucking loser...I can't believe you would do that to your own friend!" Tidus had said, zippering up his jeans and buckling them aswell.

"You know I always wanted that ass of yours..." Riku had smirked. Tidus's jaw dropped slightly and glared at the other greatly. Tidus then turned around, and left the other's house, in some pain from the rape, and in anger from his friend.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been around 6:50 AM, Riku was already at school, bragging to all his friends about his newest accomplishment. Tidus was next to Riku, Riku having his arms around Tidus and smirking. Tidus felt slightly ashamed, and completely embarrassed. Riku just kept on going on and on about fucking Tidus the other night. Tidus couldn't take any more of it, and started to cry. Tidus then spoke up. "You fucking loser...Get off of me!" Tidus had pushed Riku away. "How could you do this to me!" Tidus cried out, everyone stopping what they were doing and looked over to where Riku and Tidus were, with a couple other people. "I wanted someone special to take my virginity away!" "Not some fucking whore!" Tidus cried out and slapped Riku across the face. Tidus then ran off crying, and wiping his eyes. Everyone, even homophobes, felt bad for Tidus. They all looked over to Riku with a glare, which made Riku uncomftorable.

10 Minutes later, everyone had forgotten all about it. Riku only felt a tad bit bad, only because Tidus is his friend. Riku had taken a lot of guy's virginities before, even straight guys.

Riku was looking around, when he had noticed 2 brunette hotties. He was suprised that they matched, maybe they were siblings? Riku thought.

What really caught his attention, was the shorter one, the boy. Riku had smirked and knew that the brunette boy was his next conquest.

Riku kept his stare at the brunette. The boy was just...beautiful. Riku's eyes widened as he saw the brunette, staring right at him. Riku just smirked and walked over to the boy. Aeris continued to walk, looking back at Sora. "Sora i'll see you later, kay?" Sora nodded, and Aeris walked off, saying hi to a few people.

Riku smirked, as the brunette looked at him. "Hi i'm..." Riku cut off the brunette. "Sora...pleased to meet you..." Riku had a slight smirkish grin on his face, as he looked down at the boy. Sora had a slight light pink blush on his cheeks, as he realized that the other got his name from Aeris. "And you are?"

"Riku..." The silver haired teen had said with a smirk.

Sora smiled. "Nice to meet you Riku..."

Riku grinned. "Pleasure to meet you Sora..." Riku grabbed Sora's hand and lifted it up, kissing it slightly. Riku was wearing all black. Baggy black pants, a black tight long sleeved see-through shirt, black eyeliner, and chains all over.

Sora's eyes widened as he pulled his hand back. "Whatever you're thinking Riku, i'm not gay..." Riku just smirked. "Oh but Sora, I know you are...just by the way you walk..." Riku smirked slightly, Sora's eyes widening slightly, he knew he was being watched. Sora had tried to get rid of his blush, but was having slight trouble. Riku just smirked and leaned in, whispering something that Sora wish he had never heard, into his ear. Sora stood there, wide eyed. Riku had asked if Sora wanted to go into the bathroom...and have a little fun. Sora leaned away from Riku and pulled back. "...No..." Sora just bluntly said. "You think i'm some slut...and I already told you i'm not gay..."

"Oh come on Sora, cut it with the i'm straight act, I know you're a fucking fag, just let me fuck you and everything will be alright..."

Sora just stood there wide eyed. He lifted up a hand and smacked Riku so hard there left a red hand print. He just "umphed" and walked away. Everyone staring at Riku. Riku just smirked. He hits like a bitch...was what Riku had thought. It had also been the second time today that Riku had been slapped.

Riku knew that in time, he would get that brunette, even if he had to rape him.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter!**

**Okay, these chapters might seem short, that's cause they're all mostly Intro POV's...-sigh- Anyways, I hope you all liked Riku's intro?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Preppy Cheerleader

**Kingdom Hearts: The Plan**

**((DISCLAIMER))** I fucking don't own KH, so stop freaking asking me! Or i'm gonna bust yo-...bust up in tears...-fake cry- (From White Chicks yo! lol)

**((Warning)) **Okay this chapter includes...Implied Rape, Kairi Bashing (in another way, kairi doing the bashing! lol), Sexy Winks from football players, and a whole lot of sexy cheerleaders...

**((Pairings)) **None really, but there is a kiss )

**((Characters)) **Kairi, Sora, Riku, Aeris, Selphie, Tidus, Vincent

**((Original Characters))**

**((Before the Story starts))**

**Danny:** I hope you all liked the slutty ways of Riku, Daniel said that he hated Riku now, and since he is practically the only one who reads this story and reviews, I won't make Kairi a bitch in this one -sigh- lol.

**((Notes)) **I wonder what I shall put here for this chapter...-thinks- okay, this chapter was hard. I could've gone with either Sora being a cheerleader, or Sora being a football player. Well, I asked my friend...sssssexay laura on the phone, if I should make him be a cheerleader or football player, and well, she told me what he should be, and we have a great idea later on in the story! lol! Thanks Laura! It's also 5:20 AM, and this chapter is finally complete, w00!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: The Preppy Cheerleader**

"2, 4, 6, 8...Who do we appreciate...3, 5, 7, 9...Who will come and kick your ass..."

"C'mon guys, A to the 47th Interval!" Screamed out a red head.

Around 8 girls and 4 guys moved around, and started to do some odd dance steps, everyone in sync. There were 2 rows of girls and 1 row of guys, 4 girls/guys per row. The middle row of girls, flipped back, and were picked up by the back row of guys, and put on their shoulders. The girls then did some odd flips off the guys and flipped over the first row of girls.

"C'mon guys, B to the 53rd Interval!" Screamed out the same red head.

They all moved around. There were 2 guys and 1 girl holding up 2 girls, and on the other side, were 2 guys and 1 girl, holding up another pair of 2 girls.Then a brunette and red head flipped backwards, and climbed up onto the pyramid, and were held up by the two girls. The brunette and red head held up their hands very happily. As a crowd went wild.

It had been a month since Sora and Aeris had moved to Destiny Island. Sora and Aeris had joined the Cheerleading team, and seemed to becoming very popular students in Destiny High.

Riku had been a football player and had watched Sora everytime during practice, during games, and in the shower, when Sora wouldn't go fast in the showers.

Tidus, Aeris, and Kairi had also been cheerleaders. Yes, the two girls who were ontop of the pyramid were Aeris and Kairi.

Aeris had joined the cheerleading team, because the team captain Kairi was her friend, and told her to try out. Sora had joined because he seemed to becoming good friends with Tidus, and was somewhat forced by his sister. Aeris knew she had a hot brother, and she knew that he was becoming popular, so if she hung around him, then they both would be extremely popular, and would be known throughout the whole school, which they already were.

The cheerleaders then ran out of the field and ran back to the stadium. They all sat in their spot in the stadium at their benches. The football players then ran back to the field. They were playing Traverse Town's football team.

Sora was sitting down next to Kairi and Tidus, Aeris who had been a senior, was sitting next to Kairi. Sora, Tidus, and Kairi were all in the 11th grade...and even Riku...

Sora had looked upon the field to see emerald green eyes staring right at him. His eyes widened and a light blush spread across his cheeks. One of the emerald eyes winked at him and then looked back onto the field. It was the eyes of the silver haired teen, Riku.

Tidus then nudged Sora and smiled. "Hey Sora, i'm having a sleep over, wanna come over?"

Aeris overheard, and so did Kairi. They just sat there and listened in.

"Uhh...I guess I can go, i'll just have to a-"

"Yeah Sora can go..." Aeris had said out, smiling.

Sora smiled back at her. Tidus then smiled at him. "Great, so are you gonna go home and get some stuff or?"

Sora nodded, and Kairi pouted. "How come you guys get to have sleep overs, what about me..." Kairi pouted a bit more.

Sora and Tidus started to laugh. Aeris letting out a few chuckles.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

While they were watching the game, Sora could see that it was nearing time for them to do another routine for the crowd. "Uhh you guys, i'll be right back...I gotta go to the bathroom..."

Tidus, Aeris and Kairi nodded. Sora had gotten up and then walked away.

Kairi started to talk to Aeris as Tidus was waiting for Sora to come back. Kairi felt someone nudge her side slightly. "Kairi, where the hell is Sora, we gotta go back on soon!"

Kairi looked to the brunette girl and looked left and right. "I'm not sure Selphie...he went to the bathroom a couple of minutes ago..." Selphie sighed slightly. "Want me to go find him or something?"

Kairi sighed. "No i'll go...knowing him, he probably found the hot dog stand." Aeris, Tidus and Selphie started to chuckle, but for some reason, they felt as if something was wrong.

Kairi then got up and headed out towards the exit.

From a far, Riku watched as first Sora go, then Kairi go. What the other's had not noticed, was that someone had followed Sora when he left. Riku then smirked, and then sent his attention back to the game from a fellow red head player calling his name.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kairi walked down the hall, noticing no one in sight. It was just a huge empty hall, and half of the lights were out. She could barely see the way towards the bathroom.

She finally found herself at the guys bathroom and knocked on the door..."Sora...are you in there?" Kairi blinked some and knocked again..."Sora...hurry up, we're going to be late..."

She pressed her ear against the door, and could swear she heard muffled sounds, as if someone was trying to speak, but couldn't. She felt a weird vibe, like an instinct, that something was wrong. So she turned around, and what luck, found a hammer, which had been there from the construction on the hallway. Maybe that's why the lights weren't working...She thought as she eyed all the construction equipment...

She then spoke out. "Sora...i'm gonna go, will you hurry up in there..." She pressed her ears against the door and knew she heard a held back scream.

"Bye Sora..." She then walked off, making sure she made loud sounds.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sora tried screaming, but Kairi had left him.

Sora had looked over at the man that had grabbed him. "Why are you doing this to me!" Screamed out Sora.

The man just smirked slightly. "Because I want you..." The man had intended on raping Sora, and then leaving him there beaten.

"Get off of me!" Sora pushed the black haired, crimson-eyed man away from him. The man was wearing black and red.

"For the last time, Get off of me Vincent!"

Vincent glared at Sora. "Oh come on Sora, don't you remember the good old days, we had so much fun back in Traverse Town...ya know...I missed you..."

Sora glared slightly..."You tried to rape me every chance you could get Vincent, thank god I got away with my virginity..." Sora shot out.

"Well not this time my little hottie. You will lose your virginity to me, i'll make sure of it..." Vincent smirked out, moving closer to Sora.

Sora's eyes started to show some fear, as he looked left and right, looking for atleast a weapon. What he found, was nothing.

Sora moved back as far as he could, but found himself against a wall. There was no where he could go. Not even a single stall.

Vincent just smirked and then walked up a bit. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Sora's, but Sora had pushed him away from him. Vincent just moved back in and tried kissing him. Sora tried to push him away, but Vincent had grabbed Sora's wrists and pushed them against the wall, so that Sora couldn't hit him. Vincent then pressed his body against Sora's.

That is when Sora jabbed his knee into the other's crotch. He then pushed the other away, as the other stood there, nearly falling in pain. Sora started to run towards the door, but was tackled by Vincent. He was holding his crotch as he pushed Sora down onto the floor, getting on top of Sora.

"Why you little bitch...I'll kill you for that!" Vincent then removed his hand from his crotch and then wrapped both hands around Sora's neck and started to choke him. He lifted Sora's head, and slammed the boy's head back onto the ground, glaring right at him. Sora moved his hands up and grabbed onto the other's hands, trying to pull them off of his neck.

Sora was running out of breath, and couldn't breath that much anymore. He thought he was going to die, he slowly started to close his eyes, until he saw something move quickly, and a loud sound of someone hitting the floor, followed by what sounded like a tool. He slowly opened his eyes, as he saw someone kneel down next to him, and put his head on their lap.

He fully opened his eyes to see Kairi next to him, smiling.

Tidus came running into the bathroom "You guys hurry up!"

Kairi looked at him "Do the routine with out us..."

Before Tidus could ask what happened Kairi told him to go. Tidus then ran back out, and told the others.

They then did what Kairi told had told them to do and do the routine without her and Sora.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"K-Kairi...w-what happened?" Sora asked, his eyes opening a bit more.

Kairi just smiled slightly. "It's alright Sora...just some ass who got what he deserved..."

"How did you know I was in here?" Sora asked questionably.

"Let's just call it a women's instinct..." Kairi giggled slightly.

Sora blinked slightly. "Kairi...what did you do to Vin-" Sora was cut off short by Kairi leaning in and pressing her lips against Sora's.

Kairi smiled and leaned back out, Sora blushing a deep pink.

They just sat there on the boy's bathroom floor, as they could hear the crowd cheering, and then a loud buzzer, signaling that they had won the foot ball game...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**If you all are wondering what happened. This is what happened: **Kairi had known Sora was in the room, so she pretended to walk off. She creeped back slowly carrying the hammer, and heard the whole conversation between the two. When she heard Vincent and them ruffling around, and Vincent saying he was going to kill Sora. Kairi had immediately barged in and charged at Vincent. She swung the hammer as hard as she could, hitting Vincent right in the right cheek, making him fall over unconscious.

**Review Responses:**

**Daniel: **w00, love ya man! I know what you mean about me being very mean to Kairi, you should be happy i'm going to be nice about her. Well, so what, Riku is a gothic whore -snicker, snicker-

**Sssexay Laura(lol):** Yes...ASS RAPE! lol :)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Possible Reboot!

Hey all, it's me!

I stumbled upon my old FF account and truly missed my days on this site!

I was wondering if anyone still actually read my fan-fictions; anywho, if there are still some readers out there, please let me know if you'd like me to continue this story!

Until then! See ya 3


End file.
